thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady
'''Lady '''was a District 6 Tribute who was actually a pet dog put into the body of a human woman. Perpetually frightened, she is best known for being accidentally stabbed to death by Enjolras and Little Rock during Arena 6 . Before The Games A little brown cocker spaniel female was born in the late autumn of 1901 in a town in the American mid-west and was put up for sale in a pet shop just before Christmas. From there she was purchased by a wealthy young man named Jim Dear as a present for his wife, Darling. Adorned with a bow and placed inside a hatbox, she was the most memorable gift that holiday and she soon became the center of her owners' worlds. She was given the name Lady and was pampered and loved, even sleeping at the foot of Jim Dear and Darling's bed at night. She became accustomed to eating donuts and special treats and spent the following spring establishing friendships with the other neighborhood purebred dogs, including her too closest friends, Scottish Terrier Jock and Bloodhound Trusty. When Lady was six months old she received her very first collar and Jim Dear and Darling had her licensed with the city. The three of them were very happy with their lives together. That is, until one autumn day when everything changed. Jim Dear ceased his evening routined of playing with Lady after work, and Lady overheard Jim Dear refer to her as "that dog". She didn't think much of it until the next day when Darling too refused to play with her and ended up swatting Lady on the rump. Lady's feelings were very hurt, and after she confided her worries to Jock and Trusty, she realized that Jim Dear and Darling were in fact expecting a baby. Lady was excited by the prospect of having a new playmate, until their private conversation was intruded on by a strange dog, a mutt none of them had ever met before. The Tramp, as he was known, proceeded to frighten Lady with horror stories of her future once the baby arrived. He insisted that once the baby was born, she'd find herself replaced. Jock and Trusty chased the Tramp off and reassured her that it wasn't true, but Lady was left with some doubt in her mind. As the months dragged on, her humans continued to act strangely, leaving Lady even more confused about what was happening with them. In April 1903 the baby was finally born, and after a period of initial concern, Lady finally introduced herself to the baby and found herself instantly smitten by the newest member of her family. Things soon return to normal with the four of them living together happily. Lady was especially devoted to the new baby boy, and when Jim Dear and Darling headed out of town during the following summer she showed great apprehension. However Jim Dear reassured her that they would return in a few days and that his Aunt Sarah would take care of them in the mean time. But Aunt Sarah did not take kindly to the spoiled dog who ruled the house and enjoyed sitting on the bed beside the baby. Lady was punished and locked out of the baby's room along with Aunt Sarah's devious Siamese cats, Si and Am. The pair of nasty kitties destroyed the living room and schemed to steal milk from the baby, and when Lady barked at them and chased them she was scolded by Aunt Sarah. Aunt Sarah dragged Lady from the house and took her to a pet shop to get her fitted with a muzzle. Lady panicked during the process and bolted into the street. After nearly being hit by a car, she ran into an alley and was cornered by a pack of vicious strays. At the very last moment she was rescued by the Tramp, who fought them off bravely. After the ordeal, he took Lady to the zoo to search for an animal to help them remove Lady's muzzle. A friendly beaver proved to be just the fellow they were looking for, and after Lady was freed, the Tramp led her on a stroll through parts of the city she had never seen. He explained his existence to her, about the appeal of living without a family, without a leash, without fences and rules. Lady found herself entranced by his tales of excitement and adventure, and as the sunset, the two of them shared a romantic spaghetti dinner. After being serenaded by Italian singer Tony, and after sharing a kiss with the Tramp, Lady was in love. The pair shared a romantic evening together in the park, and the next morning, Tramp asked Lady to run away with him. As she looked down on the beautiful suburban landscape before them, Lady was very tempted to go with him and explore the world, but she realized a moment later than she couldn't leave her family, especially not the baby. The Tramp realized that Lady belonged with her family and agreed to take her home. But first, he insisted that they make some memories together and have a bit of fun. At the Tramp's behest, Lady joined in chasing chickens around a chicken coop, attracting the attention of the chickens' owner who shot at the pair of dogs with his gun. Lady sprinted away, afraid for her life, following as close behind the Tramp as she could manage, but in the commotion, she was picked up by the local dog catcher and taken to the pound. Her license number from her collar was noted and Aunt Sarah was called to retrieve her as she was led to a temporary cage with a motley group of mutts. In the Games (under construction) Upon arriving in the Capitol, Lady was placed into the body of a human female. This was psychologically upsetting for her and she took weeks to adjust to life in her new body. In that time, she was quiet and had a difficult time befriending the other Tributes. Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *LADY CAN DO! Miscellaneous *TRIVIAL FACTS *COMING SOON!! Category:District 6 Category:The Tributes of Arena 07 Category:The Tributes of Arena 06